Harry Potter and the Blood of the Enemy
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Harry has a plan. A plan which does not involve Voldemort. So he kills him. He starts a path which no one expected.
1. Chapter 1 (03-01 10:46:17)

**This is an idea I recently had. Not sure how far I'll go with this before I lose it, but we'll see.** **Btw, this is gonna be a dark Harry fic.** **As well, Voldy isn't gonna be a fan of this.** **I don't actually own the rights to Harry Potter.** Harry groaned. He was tied to a tombstone, watching as a now one handed Wormtail dripped his blood into the cauldron.

 _You know what,_ Harry thought. _Fine, take my blood. Use it. I assume it'll connect me to the monster? Fine. I'll use that._

He welcomed the idea of him being connected to Voldemort again. He had removed the Horcrux from himself barely a month ago, using a ritual meant to purify all of a person's Horcruxes. It required one as a focus, and Harry was too happy to use his scar.

Harry watched as the pale, naked form of Voldemort rose out of the cauldron. Harry paid no attention as Voldemort lectured him. He watched as Wormtail was rewarded with a gleaming silver hand.

As Death Eaters apparated into the graveyard, Harry felt around in Voldemort's mind, undetected, and determined that most Death Eaters were actually unwilling, be controlled by the Dark Marks on their arms. Any resentment he had for them was instantly gone. He now had nothing but contempt for the pale man who was monologuing to his slaves.

He sent a large burst of magic through the connection, which caused Voldemort to stumble. Harry then pulled some of his magic to wandlessly summon his wand. Harry quickly cut his ropes.

"You know, Tom, that was a terrible idea. Tethering yourself like this to your enemy. Who knows what they could do."

Voldemort got back up. "As much as I could do to you, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned. "Unlike you, my soul is intact. It's too bad you chose this method for immortality. I destroyed them all about a month ago."

Voldemort practically glowed with anger. "So what would you reccomend, or do you just want to meaninglessly taunt me?"

Harry laughed. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it Tom? I will tell you this. It is very difficult. Simple. But difficult."

Voldemort threw a spell at Harry, who lazily deflected it.

Harry then used the bond to rip Voldemort's mind apart, taking what he wanted and destroying the rest. He took the memories as well as the binds with all the Death Eaters. He decided to change the look of the Mark, though.

Voldemort's body collapsed and Harry continued to suck the life out of Voldemort, taking his magical power.

All the Death Eaters started howling in pain, clutching their arms. Harry forced them to let go so he could watch as one-by-one, their Marks changed from Voldemort's to his: a lightning bolt over the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

 **Somehow, this got screwed up in uploding.**

 **Anyway, have a lovely day.**

 **Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the chapter 2.** **Also, the major pairing will be Harry/Ginny.** Harry stood in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters, slowly turning to look at each one. They were standing very still... well, all except the traitor.

"Pettigrew, get up!"

The pathetic man stumbled to his feet, the stump of his arm still bleeding.

Harry sighed. "Do you want a new hand?"

Pettigrew nodded with some level of enthusiasm, but also some nervousness.

"That's too bad then. I'm not giving you one. Perhaps if you hadn't been a pathetic little traitor..."

Pettigrew whimpered and bowed his head.

Harry laughed. "I said I wasn't giving you a hand. Doesn't mean you don't get this:" Harry waved his wand over the bleeding hole, and it stopped bleeding. Slowly, shiny bits of silver and copper molded together in the shape of a hook.

Harry grinned at his creation. "Use it well, Pettigrew."

He turned to one of the Death Eaters seemingly at random. "MacNair, is it?"

The man nodded.

"Good." Harry twirled his wand. "As I understand it, you are an executioner of dangerous magical beasts?"

"That is correct."

Harry slapped the man. "You will refer to me as master or lord unless I say otherwise."

"Yes, lord."

"Excellent." Harry walked around until he was on the opposite side of the circle. "Lucius."

The pale haired man gulped. "My lord."

Harry smiled. "Your son has been a bit annoying to me throughout the years. See to it that it stops. Otherwise I will be forced to stop it."

Lucius bowed. "Yes, master."

Harry stepped back into the middle of the circle. "There are a good amount of you right here, but not enough." Harry tried to outwardly convey displeasure at this shortcoming, but inwardly, he was amazed so many had had enough balls to actually answer Tom's call. "Many among your ranks reside in Azkaban, and one remains at Hogwarts. Two are traitors, but in time, they will learn to serve me."

One Death Eater stepped forward. "Who are the traitors, master?"

"Severus Snape. Fell in love with my mother from what I heard. Wasn't very fond of Tommy Boy after he killed her." Harry grinned. "The other is Igor Karkaroff. Perhaps the main reason so many have met the dementors." Harry chuckled. "They'll be back."

The circle of Death Eaters cheered.

"So... do any of you know how to kill a dementor?"

Many of the Death Eaters shifted nervously.

"I don't have all day."

One Death Eater stepped forward.

"Speak, Avery."

"My lord... everyone knows that you can starve a dementor, but I assume you are looking for a better way. If that is the case, I believe Rookwood would be able to tell you."

"Much thanks, Avery. Patroni will need to suffice until he can enlighten us."

Avery bowed and stepped back into the circle.

Harry flicked his wand, conjuring a blue and green robe, which rippled like water. He put it on. "I like this look. Anyway, I can get your comrades out of Azkaban. Easily too. It appeared that these marks gaver Tom a bit of control over you. It took that connection and changed things a little. I can also provide you with my power if necessary. That means they can break themselves out."

Another Death Eater stepped forward.

"Yes, Nott?"

"For those of us with children at Hogwarts, what would you have us tell them?"

"A son? Theodore is his name?"

Nott nodded.

"Tell them the truth. I will train them to be my followers as well. All of you, you mist act as if nothing has happened. In public, anyway."

All Death Eaters bowed in acknowledgement.

"You are all dismissed."

All Death Eaters apparated away.

Harry turned to the Triwizard cup. Fortunately for Diggory, Harry had pushed him away from the cup. If he hadn't, Diggory might have died. Harry had plans for the man.

He picked up the cup, disappearing in a flash of light.

 **Chapter 2 is now done.**

 **Have a lovely day, Bye!!!**


End file.
